Lonesome Bleeding Heart
by marsellia-rose
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and everyone has a date. Everyone except Dick. Onesided!Birdflash, onesided!Dick/Wally, Spitfire, Supermartian, Cassie/Tim, Kaldur/Dick friendship. Oneshot, set during the five-year interlude. Part two of my "To Love Another" series.


It was Valentine's day, and everyone had a date.

Conner and M'gann were going to the park. They'd left wolf and sphere at home, and had every intention of just spending the day together; no interruptions, no friends, just them.

Cassie and Tim were going to the movies. It was such a mundane, normal thing to do that it excited both of them- though Dick was pretty sure they really were just going to spend the whole time making out. It was a break from being superheroes for a day; after all, they really were just teens.

Superman had a date (Conner told him- he was very excited for him) with Wonder woman. They tried to hide it, but really, they just weren't inconspicuous enough. Besides, he was trained by Batman; no one could hide something from him.

Bruce (though he tried to deny it) had a date with Selina Kyle, ex-cat-burglar-gone-reporter, though Dick wasn't sure whether it was a real date or they both had ulterior motives.

Kaldur had made some comment about going to see Rocket. Dick hadn't really asked about it.

Green Arrow and Black Canary had a date- Dick only knew this because Roy had been griping to him, but still. They were going to spend the day together.

Which brings him to Roy. Roy, who had a date with Jade. He couldn't decide if that was cute, weird, awkward, or just plain wrong. He decided not to think about it.

And dammit, now he was thinking about Artemis. Artemis and Wally. Wally and Artemis. They were going to spend the day together too.

Wally.

Wally West.

The guy that Dick was currently trying very hard not to think about. Because really, it wasn't healthy.

Then again, neither was sitting on the couch all day being a girl and eating ice cream and watching really bad chick flicks, but he was going to do that anyway.

He could technically go hang out with Zatana (or call her up and ask her to come to Mount Justice, really), but in all honestly that wasn't really fair to her. Just because he was upset didn't mean other people had to be.

_Aqualad- B02, accepted_.

"You're back early." Dick commented, not looking up from the fridge. Where was the cookie dough ice cream- oh right, Wally said he ate it all (dammit, and now he was thinking about Wally again). Fine. Mint chip ice cream then.

"I only needed to talk to her about something the Justice League brought up earlier." Kaldur commented, dropping himself onto the couch. "I didn't think it would take to long."

"I thought you and she.." Dick trailed off, motioning with the hand not carrying ice cream as he deposited himself on the sofa next to Kaldur.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow (whether it was at his comment or at his food choice Dick didn't know). "She and I aren't together, if that's what you meant. She's actually gotten together with Zatana."

Dick smiled, mentally adding them to his list of couples. "Good for them. So…what are you planning to do today?"

"I didn't have any plans." Kaldur paused for a minute before noticing the stack of chick flicks sitting on the table and raising an eyebrow, before sighing and turning towards Dick. "Right. Today is Valentine's day. Dick…you cannot keep doing this to yourself."

And this is the other reason (besides that it was good for Kaldur) that Dick had been glad Kaldur had a date. Because Kaldur was the only one who knew about his mad crush on Wally.

"He always tells me about what they do." Dick whined.

Kaldur sighed. "I know."

Oo0oO

When Wally walked into Mount Justice's main area, he was immediately shushed. "What?" He whispered, his grin not leaving his face.

"This. Is. Priceless." Tim said, motioning towards the couch.

"Not to mention adorable." Cassie chimed in.

Wally looked at the couch and his smile grew even more so. Kaldur was uncharacteristically sprawled across the couch, his feet up on the table, with Dick's head in his lap, a tub of melting ice cream hanging from Dick's hand. Some bad chick flick was playing on the TV, and both boys were fast asleep.

"Well, that answers your question." Artemis said with a smile. "He had some company all day."

Oo0oO

**A/N: Same universe as Fracture (my other oneshot), though this one's set in the five-year span that we don't see. And yes, I ship Birdflash, Chalant, Traught, and Spitfire all at the same time.**

** And Rocket/Zatana, Kaldur/Artemis (dammit FireflyCity this is your fault), Cassie/Tim, Supermartian, Superman/Wonderwoman, Green Arrow/Black Canary, Batman/Catwoman, and Red Arrow/Cheshire.**

** Please review? **


End file.
